Shuffle
by gwenstacey
Summary: Ten unrelated snippets of how life could be with Sasuke and Tenten. Rampant OOCness within.


AN: I was going out of my mind with all the finals I have this week, and needed a quick break. My sister picked the pairing, and I stole her ipod to do these. If you think any of these snippets have potential as a real story, please let me know.

Other than that, please just keep in mind that I only had, on average, five minutes to do each of these. They probably suffered as a result. Rampant OOCness follows.

1. People watching - Jack Johnson

Tenten sat on the bench, knocking her feet together as others strolled by. She nudged her companion and pointed at a huge woman walking by wearing bright yellow spandex.

"You're terrible," he stated as she giggled. He rolled his dark eyes and slipped his arm back behind her shoulders.

His girlfriend may have odd pastimes, but since nobody had ever told him not to do this and it meant he got to spend time with her, he was okay with that.

2. Morning side - Sara Barielles

Tenten was _not_ hiding. She had only ducked into the corner market because she had suddenly remembered that she was desperately in need of milk. She only had 2/3 of a gallon left at home. She was just grabbing another quart when she felt someone watching her. She turned to see a pair of dark eyes over a set of smirking lips just before she was enveloped in warm arms, and she was lost. Tomorrow morning was going to be hell…again.

3. Everything - Michael Buble

Sasuke watched as Tenten came wandering out of their bedroom, wearing a pair of his boxers and a tank top, and smiled at her over his coffee cup. It was amazing how she had warmed his heart and become his everything. As she grabbed the milk out of the fridge he couldn't resist sneaking up and spinning her around to place a loving kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling sleepily.

"Because I can." he answered with a cheeky grin.

4. Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson

Tenten had always prided herself on being her own woman. She was the weapons mistress, and that was enough for her. At least, it had been, until a certain Uchiha had stepped into the picture.

How he had managed to succeed where so many had failed she still wasn't sure. Maybe it was more a change in her than anything else. But, she thought smiling down at where his head rested on her abdomen as he slept, if this was the result she was okay with it.

5. L.O.V.E. - Ashlee Simpson

Tenten walked into the club and smiled to see Sakura and Ino beckon her over to a table. She loved these girls. They always made sure to schedule a raucous girls night out at least once while Sasuke was away on a mission to help her keep her mind occupied so she didn't worry to much. It was a kind of love she doubted her boyfriend would ever understand.

6. Daughters (live) - John Mayer

Sasuke could have had any woman he wanted, it was a fairly well known fact, but he had to fall for her. When he had started pursuing Tenten she had confused him to no end. At least, until Rock Lee had been kind enough to pull him aside and explain her family to him.

It was a shock to someone who's family had been ripped away that a man could choose to willingly walk away from his child, especially one as exceptional as Tenten. There was a huge mess for him to clean up before he could reach her heart; but he was determined to get there, no matter what it took.

7. Wait a Minute - PCD

Tenten was fuming. She couldn't believe that the insufferable man thought she was going to help him "restore his clan" just because she let him buy her a drink. The little prick.

She had to admit that the flowers he sent were nice. And the earrings were rather tasteful. Not to mention the shuriken set…but that was besides the point. She was worth more than anything he could buy, and until he realized that she was completely beyond his reach.

8. Realize - Colbie Calliet

For a genius, Sasuke really was an idiot. But Tenten was going to get through his thick skull one way or another. She knows he's faced a lot of false friends and outright hatred since he came back, but she really was on his side. It was never something she's be able to explain to him though. She was going to have to prove herself. And maybe, if she got lucky, he would meet her halfway.

9. Lost - Michael Buble

Sasuke was shocked to come home one day to find Tenten crying in the living room. He rushed to scoop her up into his arms, praying he could make whatever it was that had gone wrong right again. He cooed soft words of comfort into her hair for a few minutes before she calmed enough to speak.

"I don't even know what direction I'm heading anymore," she said.

"Just stay with me," he pleaded, "We can be lost together and work to find our way back home." And when he felt her begin to hold him back he allowed himself to think that maybe it would be okay.

10. Something's Missing (live) - John Mayer

Sasuke was restless and he didn't know why. He had everything he wanted. His revenge had been accomplished in such a way that Konoha had actually welcomed him back. He had plenty of people who wanted to be his friends, and all the wealth that the Uchiha had accumulated was now at his disposal. He even had a beautiful woman that he genuinely loved, she was bustling around the bathroom as he sat here and brooded.

But something was still missing, and he couldn't place what it was. At least, not until Tenten emerged from the bathroom to sit by his feet and smile as she placed something on his knee. He looked down and as the item registered in his mind as being a pregnancy test, complete with small pink plus sign, he felt a smile curve his lips.

'_Ah,'_ he thought, _'that was it.'_


End file.
